


Un monde à réparer, une histoire de la Fright zone et au delà.

by Hermorgard



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermorgard/pseuds/Hermorgard
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on laisse des soldats seul dans une maison en ruine ? Alors que le monde se remet des derniers événements et que chaque princesses essayent de reconstruire leur royaumes et de restaurer leur autorité sur leurs terres, les restes de la Horde se débattent pour essayer de survire.





	Un monde à réparer, une histoire de la Fright zone et au delà.

L'enfer d'arbre et de métal, Fright Zone

Des coups de feu raisonnaient dans les tunnels métalliques de cet enfer vert, la Fright zone était déjà un labyrinthe, et cela, ne, c'était pas arrangé avec toutes ces plantes et les écroulements que leur poids avait créé. Avec la mort ou la disparition de leurs chefs, beaucoup de soldats avaient fui vers les Crimson Waste ou beaucoup avaient trouvé preneur pour leurs talents particuliers et leur discipline.

Ceux qui restaient s'affrontaient pour des ressources ou des couloirs vides sous le contrôle de différents seigneurs de guerres essayant chacun de se tailler un royaume dans cet enfer vert, qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? ils ont été formatés pour ça.

La sergente Blanche soupira en rechargeant rapidement son fusil, cela faisait bientôt 3 jours que ses forces affrontaient les cadets de ce foutu Cobalt qui s'étaient retranché dans la zone de production militaire, cette zone était l'une des dernières usines de la vieille Horde encore en marche et offrait de grandes quantités de matériel à qui la contrôlaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente sous le feu ennemis blanche cria « en avant ! » , alors que ses soldats sortaient de derrière les barricades les tirs et les cris augmentaient encore. Le sergent ne tarda pas à se redresser pour les suivre, ses ennemis comme ses alliés tombaient rapidement laissant le sol avec une nouvelle teinte rouge. Les couloirs et les tournants rendaient la progression difficile au vu de leur facilité à protéger, mais au bout de longues minutes le sergent et ses troupes parvinrent à forcer de les portes de l'usine.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils firent face à deux canons qui formaient la dernière défense de Cobalt, ces armes et leurs rayons de la mort étaient toujours aussi redoutable et forcèrent Blanche à dispersé ses troupes. Dans une manœuvre de contournement, elle et un petit commando passèrent derrière les canons pendant que les autres occupaient ces armes de malheur. Pour se retrouver face à face avec le commandant ennemi et ses dernières troupes, ce dernier lui crachant :

\- Je pensais avoir formé une meilleure soldate que ça lorsque tu étais cadette, je crains que je me sois trompé, traîtresse.

\- Allons, il n'y a plus rien qui me définis comme une traîtresse, c'est le plus fort qui gagne, tu le sais bien. Blanche eu un sourire en coin alors que les canons se faisaient face.

Tous en grognant Cobalt tira dans sa direction, Blanche roula sur le côté pour éviter avant de tirer plusieurs coups de feu dans sa direction la masse de muscle bleu s'écroule sur un genou alors que d'autres troupes de Blanche entourent les derniers groupes qui ne tardent pas à se rendre. La sergente s'avance vers son ancien formateur : « Tu vois ? Je suis la meilleure », puis elle leva son arme vers lui et une dernières balles mis fin à une existence, une de plus dans cet enfer d'acier vert.

Alors que ses Hommes prenaient le contrôle des lieux Blanche alla s'installer dans ce qui lui servait de quartier général, Alors que les rapports s'accumulaient pour la défense des frontières ou pour la remise en état de l'usine. Finalement, elle se redressa pour prendre la parole :

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, mais n'oublier pas nos objectifs, nous étions un royaume autrefois, ce n'est qu'uni que nous pourrons survivre. Notre prochain objectif est la reconquête du quartier des officiers, je veux le grenat noir et le laboratoire compris soldats ?

Alors que tous se mettaient au garde-à-vous, elle sourit, ce n'était que le début.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci, à vous d'avoir lu ce texte, c'est ma première fanfiction et j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire sur une Fright zone post-Hordak qui se déchire, je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite mais j'aimerai bien. J'ai encore des idées et j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire et à me dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré, je sais que je n'écris pas très bien les scènes de bataille.


End file.
